


A Date

by dhamphir



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhamphir/pseuds/dhamphir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana has a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler/Timeline: set in season 8-9.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own X-Files. C.C. and 1013 Productions do. No copyright infringement intended, no money being made.  
> A/N1: This is the result of a prompt given to me my Keinlurker.

“Mulder, get out of my apartment. I don’t want to hear your latest theory, problem or complaint. I have a date and I need to get ready.”

 

Mulder smirked. “A date, Scully? Really?”

 

“Don’t sound so damn surprised.”

 

“But I _am_ surprised. It’s been ages since you’ve been on a date.” He grinned smugly. “In fact I believe the last time was with me!” He waggled his eyebrows.

 

“Oh, please! You can’t possible confuse a drunken one-night stand with a date.”

 

“Oh, Scully, you wound me.”

 

“Like hell. Now get out of here.”

 

“I think, as the father of our son, I deserve to meet this mystery date.”

 

“You’re not a father, you’re a sperm donor, Mulder; you’re not even a grown up.” She physically pushed him towards the door. “Get out!” At the door she opened it and shoved him past the threshold. He turned to say something, but she slammed the door in his face. She turned the lock and offered up a prayer of thanks that she’d never given him a key when she had her locks changed.

 

~~~

 

Mulder had only been partly joking with Scully. He knew he’d blown any chance he may have had with Scully years before they ever slept together that one night. He knew at the time he should have said no, but he was too much a selfish bastard to do the right thing and pass on opportunity to sleep with her, even if she was completely drunk and would forever regret it.

 

Of course, that’s exactly what had happened. There wasn’t anything Scully regretted more than that night. And, he’d been a jerk about it ever since, never passing up the chance to remind her of it. He shook his head and finally walked away from her locked apartment door.

 

In the parking lot he practically ran into someone since he wasn’t paying attention. “Sorry,” he mumbled without really looking at who it was.

 

“Mulder?”

 

He looked up. “Reyes? What are you doing here?”

 

“Oh, I just need to ask Dana something about the case John and I are working.”

 

“I don’t know if she’ll have the time. She said she had to get ready to go do something.”

 

Monica shrugged. “If she doesn’t have the time, she’ll tell me.”

 

Mulder smirked. “That she will.” He turned and got into his car. He quickly drove away.

 

~~~

 

Dana was not ready, but there was a knock on her door. If it was Mulder she was going to shoot him, _again_. She smiled when she looked out the peephole. She unlocked and opened the door. Grabbing Monica’s arm and pulling her inside, she took a quick look down both directions of the hallway to make sure Mulder wasn’t around. She closed the door and relocked it. When she turned to face the taller woman, Monica was smirking at her.

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t know. You tell me, Dana. What was that all about?”

 

“I just kicked Mulder out of here. He was being his usual childish self.”

 

Monica’s smirk changed to an understanding smile. “It’s okay. He’s gone. I ran into him in the parking lot.” She paused for a beat. “I told him I had to ask you about a case John and I are working,” she assured the redhead.”

 

“Oh, I couldn’t care less what Mulder thinks.” She took a breath to settle her nerves and let it out. “However, I am not ready to go out.” She cocked her head and regarded her date. “How would you feel about staying in instead?”

 

“Dana, I don’t care what we do, as long we do it together.”

 

A mischievous spark shone in sapphire blue eyes. She stepped into Monica’s personal space and kissed the brunette. She moaned into the kiss when Monica wrapped her arms around her and deepened the kiss. They only parted when oxygen became an issue.

 

Panting Monica glanced around the apartment. “William–”

 

“Is at my mother’s. She wanted to spend the weekend with her grandson.” Dana smiled. “So we have the whole weekend alone.”

 

Monica grinned, then surprised Dana when she suddenly picked her up and carried her into the bedroom.

 

FIN


End file.
